Affairs of the Heart
by PunksXeChick
Summary: Katie & Isabella are Best Friends/Fashion Designers who are married with kids to WWE Stars. As soon as they gets an Assignment to be WWE Designers their lives started to spiral out of control, after a Meet-Up with a Certain Viper and the Awesome One!
1. Chapter 1

**I have Co-Written this story with my very close friend RKOMizfit, she is like a sister to me. Please go and read her stories and trust me she is a very Awesome Writer. :)**

**Katie is my OC and Isabella is her OC.**

**I would also would like to dedicate this story to Blairx6661 & Luneara Eclipse, both whom are fantastic writers themselves. Plz go and check out their stories.**

**All WWE Superstars belong to the WWE, only Katie and Isabella belongs to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Isabella Korklan]<strong>

Coffees in hand, I bolted down the busy Chicago sidewalk to my work. Dodging people left and right, I finally made it to the door.

Hands full, I looked at the door in front of me.

I pursed my lips as I tried to figure out a way to open it. Luckily, April, our boss's assistant saw me and opened the door.

"Hey Isabella. Looks like you got your hands full there. Need any help?"

"No thanks. But thank you for the offer." I replied giving her a smile.

"Well if you ever need anything, let me know."

"Thanks April!" I called as I raced to the elevator.

I pressed the button with my elbow and prayed that it would arrive sooner. Finally the doors slide open and I step inside and try to hit the number 15.

"Need some help?" Derrick from the mail room asked. He slipped into the elevator just before the door closed.

"Please?"

He hit the number 15 and 12 for himself.

"You're a top designer at a major fashion company and yet you still get the coffee in the mornings?" He asked as the doors close.

"Well we all work hard up there so I thought that having a fresh cup of coffee in the morning would help out. I mean coffee is our best friend after all." I chuckled.

The door slides open and he chuckles.

"Well take it easy."

"I'll try."

The doors close once more and I ride up to the 15th floor and hurry to the office.

Katie, my best friend and fellow designer, layed on the couch reading a fashion magazine.

Spotting me she puts down her magazine and hushes over to open the door.

"Hey! You're finally here!" She says grabbing the coffees from me.

"Yeah. Sorry it took me so long. The guy at the coffee shop must have been new. He took forever!"

"Well at least you're here now. Amanda said she had a big surprise for us."

"Amanda? Is she here yet?"

Amanda Martinez is our boss and Head Executive of our company and one of the the coolest people you could ever meet.

"Not yet," Katie answered, shaking her head.

"So any ideas what the surprise could be?"

"Nope. I have no idea. But I have a feeling it has to do with an assignment."

As she said this, the leggy brunette entered the office and stood before us.

"Good! You're both here! Come with me, I have a big surprise for you!" She said, her face lit up by a huge smile.

She grabbed one of the coffees and headed into her office.

We looked at each other for a moment before grabbing our coffee and following Amanda.

As we entered the spacious office, she signaled for us to sit on the two chairs in front of her desk.

We took our seats and waited for our boss to give us the news. She grinned at us before speaking.

"As you both know, you are two of my top designers. I have gotten an offer and after thinking long and hard about this, I decided you two ladies are perfect for it."

Katie and I look at each other for a moment before turning our attention back to Amanda.

"What's the assignment?" I asked.

"Well, Vince Macmahon, chairman of the WWE called me today asking me to hire some of our top designers. Seeing as you both have ties to the WWE and have a

grasp on the business, I decided that you two would be perfect for this job."

"Wow! Really? That's awesome! Thank you!" Katie exclaimed.

"You'll both be meeting with Vince to go over a few things before the show tomorrow. So to give you time to pack and get ready, you can both have the

rest of the day off."

We both thanked her and left the office to grab our things to head home.

"Can you believe it! We're going to be WWE designers!"

"I know! Our husbands are gonna be so happy to have us around more. Are you bringing Lacey with you?" I ask as we walked together to the elevator.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to Phil about it. I'll see what he thinks. What about you? Are you gonna bring Ari?"

" I don't know. I mean he's still really young and he just turned one last month. I'll have to ask Evan when I get home."

We get into the elevator and ride down. Together we walk out the door before parting ways to head to our cars.

"Call me and tell me what he says!" She hollers to me.

"Okay! I'll talk to you later! Give Lacey a hug for me!"

"I will!"

Finding my car, I got inside and started it up. I checked for cars before weasling my way out into the chicago traffic.

After about an hour of hectic traffic, I finally made it to my house and parked.I shut off the ignition and got out before making my way to the front door.

I took out my keys and unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Evan?" I called, hoping my husband was within earshot.

I waited a moment and still I heard no response.

"Evan." I called again as I made my way towards the living room.

"Just a minute!"

A few moments later Evan made his way into the living room. Smiling he walked up and wrapped his arms around me giving me a kiss.

"Hey. You're home early."

"Yeah. I just got a huge assignment for work. How's Ari?"

"I gave him a bottle and just put him down for his nap."

I gave him a kiss.

"You're a lifesaver."

Smiling, he pulled me over to the recliner and sat, pulling me down on his lap.

"So what's this big assignment?"

"Well, Katie and I got assigned to be designers for the WWE."

"Really? That's Great! That means we'll get to travel together."

"Yep." I nodded. " But what do we do with Ari? I'd hate to just leave him here with a babysitter, but he's still so young that I don't want to have him go everywhere."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." He replied, rubbing my back. "But I think we should take him with us. I mean we'll get a room for wherever we are and the three of us

will stay there.

We'll take him to the arena and I'll watch him before and after my matches. Then when I have my match, he'll stay with you, or we'll find somebody to

watch him for a little bit."

Now if you haven't already caught on, I'm married to WWE's own Evan Bourne. His real name is Matt korklan but everybody just calls him Evan.

We have a 1 year old son named Ari who's got Black hair like his daddy and my blue eyes.

"So you're okay with this?" I ask.

"Of course! I can't wait to have you and Ari on the road with me."

He leaned in and gave me another kiss.

"I love you. This is gonna be great." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie Brooks]<strong>

I can't believed that I have been stuck on traffic for the past 1 hour! Damn I got to call home.

I took out my I-phone and my bluetooth headset, placing the headset in my ear, I began to dial Phil's number.

Phil answered the phone on the second ring...

"Hello..."

"Phil, I'm stuck in traffic right now and I'm running late. Is Lacey still up?" I asked.

"No worries Kat and yeah Lacey is still up waiting for you, but I will put her to bed soon."

"Thanks Phil and I will be home in a while." I added before hanging up.

Can't believed that I have been married to Phil Brooks aka CM Punk who is a WWE Superstar for the past 3 years.

I have never been in love with Phil in the first place, it was dad who asked me to marry him.

At that point in time, marriage was never on my mind, since I was really focused on my career as a Fashion Designer.

So when dad sat me down and told me that I should marry Phil, I had no other choice but to agree.

I loved my dad and to disappoint him will be the last thing on my mind.

So before long we were finally married, but there's no passion in our marriage life. We were just basically two people living together under one roof.

Soon after, I got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Lacey. She is our bundle of joy and having Lacey does makes me grew

closer towards Phil and since then we have bonded closely.

He's a very understanding and a caring husband and even though he tends to get busy once in a while with his WWE Tours, he always makes time for me

and Lacey cause we are his top priority.

Lacey is two years old now and she is daddy's little girl, I don't mind her being close to Phil since I tend to get buzy with work and Phil has always

been the one to look after her the most.

Ever since our boss has offered me and Isabella a job in the WWE, I couldn't be more than happy to break this news to Phil.

He will be thrilled to hear this...

I snapped out of my daze when the driver of the car behind me honked loudly, signalling me to move.

The road is finally cleared and I drived back home peacefully.

My helper Lilly opens the door upon my arrival and I passed her my trenchcoat.

I then walked into the house and found Phil sleeping on the sofa with little Lacey sleeping on his chest, I can't help smiling watching them together.

Awww isn't this the cutest thing ever, I thought to myself. I slowly made my way towards the sofa and woke Phil up.

He open his eyes slowly and pressing a finger to his lips, he motioned me to be quiet, so as not to wake Lacey up. He then gently carried Lacey to her room.

While Phil is upstairs in Lacey's room, I went to my room and was about to take a shower, when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

Turning around I saw Phil smirking at me, I pat his head playfully when he spunned me around to face him and started kissing me.

As I kissed him back, I finally told him about my latest job assigment.

"Phil, guess what? Our boss Amanda gave us a new assignment, Isabella and I will be working in the WWE cause Vince hired us to design ring gears and other

stuffs for the WWE Superstars.

Phil was so happy that he picked me up and started to spin me around. "Oh Katie, that's great now the three of us will get to have family time together."

I nod my head and planted a kiss to his lips.

"Phil thank you for everything" I said as he embraced me gently.

I must be the luckiest woman in the world for getting such a good husband.

But little did I know that our lives will soon change...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please do read and review.<strong>

**We would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have Co-Written this story with my very close friend RKOMizfit, she is like a sister to me. Please go and read her stories and trust me she is an Awesome Writer. :)**

**Katie is my OC and Isabella is her OC.**

**We would also would like to dedicate this story to Blairx6661 & Luneara Eclipse, both whom are fantastic writers themselves. Plz go and check out their stories.**

**We also would like to thank Blairx6661, Luneara Eclipse, XXxSoloChickxXX & Ali Amnesia**

**All WWE Superstars belongs to the WWE, only Katie and Isabella belongs to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>[IsabellaIzzy POV]**

We had just finished eating our lunch when we heard Ari crying down the hall.

"Well it seems Ari's up." I said, getting ready to stand.

"Don't worry about it, " Evan replied grabbing our plates and putting them in the sink. " I'll get it."

I smiled as he came back a moment later holding our son.

Looking at us now, you would have never thought that getting married to Evan wasn't exactly in my future plans. Sure we dated a little bit after I met him back when I was still in design

school, but I didn't really like him that much. After a while we went our own ways. I graduated and worked my way up the Fahion Design Business ladder, while Evan was pursing his dream

of becoming a wrestler. A few years after he made it into the WWE we met up again at an event. We starting dating again but never got serious. This all changed when I found out I was

pregnant. I Called Evan and told him and he tried to make it back as soon as possible.

Being that my parents are very old school, they said I HAD to marry him. Evan also thought it would be best for our kid too. So We were married and I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy

whom we named Ari. Being the wonderful husband and dad he is, Evan even made sure he was right there at the hospital with me for his birth. Even though Ari is a little closer to his father

than me, he's our everything.

Evan played with Ari making him giggle and smile. Evan is an amazing dad. He looked up at me and smiled before walking over and giving me a kiss.

Even though our marriage was unintentional, we respect each other and have grown closer since Ari was born.

Now although we tell each other ' I love You', I can't help but feel like something is missing. Never in my life would I ever have thought I'd find what it was in the WWE...

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

After I took a shower, I went to the living room area to see Lacey watching Barney while sitting on Phil's lap. Upon seeing me, she shrieked and runs up to me, "Mummmyyyyyy..."

I carried her in my arms, "Have you being a good girl to daddy?" I teased her. "Yes" she nods her head and I kissed and put her down.

I then walked to sit beside Phil, "Kat I have packed up all the things that you need for your meeting with Vince today" He told me.

I kissed him, "Awww thanks honey" I lean and rest my head against his shoulder.

I know that I don't deserved Phil, he's way too good to me and he's better off to be with another woman. A woman who will loved him with all her heart.

I know that Phil loves me a lot, but I'm afraid to let him know that I don't love him as much as he loves me.

We seem to be close after having Lacey but there is no fiery passion and intensity in our relationship, and wonder if our marriage will ever last?

I looked over at Lacey playing with her toys, she's such a sweetheart.

Phil nudged me, "Kat shall we leave now?" he asked

I looked over at the time and it is . "Yes I will have a quick change and then we'll go"

I went to my room and picked out an Italian Birdseye grey linen jacket with a pencil skirt. I got my hair and make up done and I'm ready to go.

Phil is already waiting for us by the car, she buckled Lacey on to her seat and once I get in, he drove off to the WWE headquarters.

Isabelle, Evan and Ari will be waiting over there.

I have not stepped inside the WWE Office for quite a while, the last time I entered is before Lacey was born.

Mr Mcmahon was happy to see us, he invited me and Isabelle over to his office so that he could briefed us on what we have to do.

"Hello ladies, your boss Amanda has recommended the both of you to me. I have seen both of your work and I am amazed by the art and creativity that you ladies have come up with"

"So I have assigned the both of you to be WWE Designers for all of my Superstars and Divas. You ladies are welcomed to be creative and come up with anything for each of my superstars."

He finished with a smile.

"Alright that's no problem Mr Mcmahon, is there anything else you need us to do?" I asked.

"Well, I need you ladies to focus more on my two top superstars though and that is Randy Orton and The Miz. They need to look good for an upcoming show" He added as Me and Izy just

looked at each other and smile..

"Anything you asked, Mr McMahon" Izy answered sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>[IsabellaIzy POV]**

After being dismissed by Vince, we left his office in awe. I grabbed Katie's arm and dragged her into the nearby ladies' room.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as soon as we were in the bathroom.

"I know! We get to design some stuff for Randy and Miz! This is so awesome!" Katie gushed.

Being that we're married to WWE superstars, we tried to watch the shows whenever we could. And when we did watch there were two superstars that

caught our eye, The Miz and Randy Orton. It didn't take too long to become two of their biggest fans.

I'll admit it. I also have a little school girl crush on Miz. I mean just look at him! He's gorgeous! As I was in a Miz-themed lala land, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. I mean my husband

was just outside in the waiting room with our son. A husband who loves us more than anything and yet here I am daydreaming over one of his coworkers. I shake my head in attempt to

clear the thoughts.

After taking a couple moments to calm down, we fixed out hair and touched up our make-up, then we walked out to rejoin our families.

"Hey. How'd the meeting go?" Evan asked as we walked up.

"Great! We're really excited to start." I said, smiling.

"Great." Phil said. "Let's get going to the arena so we can start getting ready for the show and the girls can meet Julie for the rundown.

Julie is the head designer and seamstress of the WWE. After almost 12 years with the company, she's finally retiring. We all walk back to the elevator and ride down before parting to head to

our own cars.

We finally get to the arena and walk in through the V.I.P entrance. We flash our passes at the door and then part ways with our husbands.

"Evan, do you want me to take Ari with me?" I ask.

"That's okay. I want to introduce some of the guys and spend a little bit of time with him."

"Besides, you don't need the distraction while you're getting briefed about everything." He added smiling.

I nodded and bent down a little so that I was face to face with Ari.

"Now be good for your daddy." I said, earning a smile from my son.

I gave him a little kiss on his head and gave Evan a quick peck on the lips before walking over to the wardrobe area with Katie. As we got there a slim woman with red hair grinned as she

walked over and greeted us.

"Hi there! I'm Julie. I'm the head designer and seamstress here in the WWE. It's great to meet you!" She said, shaking our hands.

After we introduced ourselves, Julie walked us over to the area and started introducing us to some of the superstars and divas.

"That's Maryse, Over there is Ted Jr. and Cody, over here behind the clothes is Adam also known as Edge..."

Julie kept naming off people but I stopped listening as I saw the two men walk into the room.

"Hey Julie." The Miz said, before casting a glance my way. I felt a chill shoot up my spine as I felt his eyes on me.

"Hello Mike! Hi Randy!" She greeted them, sporting a huge smile.

"Hi. So Julie, who's this?" Randy asked motioning to us.

"Mike, Randy these are the two new designers that Vince just hired."

"Hi, My name is Mike." Miz said as he held out his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle but you can called me Izy for short." I said, shaking his hand.

On the outside I tried to look calm and act professionally. On the inside I was completely geeking out that I just touched The Miz's hand.

I could feel my face heat up a little as he smiled at me. He was even better looking in person. I never thought he could get any better looking. I was

wrong. This was definitely one dream that I never want to wake up from.

He shook Katie's hand as Randy shook mine.

"I have to go do something real quick, would you mind?" Julie said.

"No, not at all. We'll just be right here."

"Alright. I'll be right back. In the mean time, why don't you two take these two mens' meausrements."

After Julie left I look at Mike, who was still looking at me.

"Okay, Let's go get you two measured." I said, smiling.

Mike walked over to the little desk and came back with two rolled up tape measures. He handed one to me and one to Katie.

"Here. You can measure me." He said, giving me the tape measure."

"Alright." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "That means Katie will measure Randy."

I could feel Mike's gaze still trained on me.

I unrolled the tape measure and started to measure his arm.

"Why are you measuring my arm? I only wear trunks." He said.

"My bad! I'm so sorry. I forgot." I lied.

I knew he wore trunks. I was just really nervous of measuring his lower half.

I walked behind him and knelt down. I wrapped the tape measure around his waist.

My heart was beating so loud I swear Mike could hear it. Either that or the fact that I couldn't stop blushing.

I finally finished measuring him and stood up once again, writing down the last measurment.

"Okay, you're all done, Mike." I said smiling.

"Awesome. Well, I have a match coming up that I need to get ready for." he said with a smile.

"It was greating meeting you two. And I guess I'll see you later." He said to me. As he walked out the door, I finally released the breath I was holding.

This assignment is going to be AWESOME.

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

I can't believed that Randy Orton the Viper is standing before me, he was definitely the most sexy looking men I ever saw in my life.

He shook my hand and I can't stop staring at him, guess I better stop before I make a fool out of myself.

I have met him like maybe once or twice before, but never really got a chance to talked to him.

When I have time, I will watched his matches, and from those matches I have become his fan, but never did I thought that he will look this good in person.

I was a nervous wreck and I kept fidgeting with the measuring tape that The Miz had passed me, I glanced over at Izy and she's perfectly fine with measuring Mike.

When I was about to take Randy's waist measurement, the measuring tape accidentally slips from my hand and dropped down to the floor.

As I bend down to picked it up, I was not aware that Randy is gonna picked it up too and that's when our eyes met, we were so close that I'm sure that he could hear the sound of my

beating heart, "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice has a deep sexy charm to it.

Ignoring his question, I kept gazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

I finally snapped out of my reverie and replied with a smile, "Y-Yes I'm fine, Mr Orton."

I then bend down to measure his waist and can't help admiring his perfectly toned abs.

After I note down his exact measurement on to a notepad, he began to asked me, "I heard that you and Phil have a child right?"

"Yes we do, a little girl who is 2 years old" I said smiling and then asking him, "How about you, do you have a girlfriend or are you married?"

As soon as I brought up that question, Randy's expression suddenly turned sullen and he looks really really sad. That subject has clearly made him upset.

He was silent for a while before he finally spoke, "Yeah I have been married before, but it did not turn out well. I'm really sorry but I would prefer not to talk about it"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that and I do apologized for bringing up that subject. I didn't mean to upset you, Mr Orton" I said softly with a hint of guilt.

"No, its not your fault and you don't have to be so formal, you can just call me Randy or Randall. Whatever you prefer." He added with a smile.

"Okay Randy" I said as I flashed him a smile in return.

"Alright Katie, It's nice to meet you, but I'll have to make a move cause my match will be in the next hour, but I'll see you around." He nods his head and shook my hand.

I was in a zone when Isabelle nudged me.

"Hey Kat, how was your conversation with Randy?" she asked. "It was great, and I'm planning to make him a nice suit" I told her.

"Wow that's awesome." She said happily. "Come let's go and meet up with our husbands" Izy grabbed my hand and lead me down to where Evan and Phil is waiting for us.

"How's the meeting with our Co-workers, going girls?" Phil asked as he plants a kiss to my lips.

"It went well Phil, but starting tomorrow we will be very buzy making all those ring gears and whatnot. So who's gonna look after Lacey" I asked.

"Don't worry Kat, I will be looking after Lacey before and after my match and I will get one of the superstar to look after her while I''m having my match" Phil assured me as he stroked the

small of my back.

"Sounds good, thanks Phil. I have to go now honey, see you later at home" kissing him, I then picked Lacey up and make my way towards Izy's car.

She is sending me and Lacey home, since Phil will be using our car to get home after his match.

Once we reached my place, I reminded her "Izy, I will be picking you up tomorrow morning okay."

She nods her head, "Yeah alright. See ya tomorrow Kat and bye-bye Lacey" She waved goodbye to us and drove off.

I went into the house and put Lacey to bed, once she fell asleep I headed into my bathroom for a quick shower.

After my bath, I changed into my night gown and sat in Lacey's room for a while.

As I watched my baby girl sleeping in her crib, all of a sudden memories of my conversation with Randy surfaced, there's just something about him that left me breathless.

There's never being a man who has made my heart skip a beat like he does, he's so perfect and I can't seem to get him out of my mind!

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and went straight to bed.

A few hours later, I was awaken when Phil pulled me closer towards him. "Phil not now, I'm tired!" I pleaded.

Ignoring my plea, Phil started kissing my neck and while he's nuzzling my neck, all at once images of Randy came flashing to my mind, his blue eyes, that tone body, that deep sexy voice, his

long legs. Everything just kept flashing!

What is wrong with me? Why would I have thoughts of another man when my own husband is getting intimate with me!

Shaking my head once again to clear those thoughts, I quickly pulled Phil closer and kissed his lips, he was surprise by my sudden gesture but he responds and we started kissing intensely.

And just like always, there's no spark, no passion to our romance.

* * *

><p><strong>[IsabellaIzy POV]**

As I finally pulled into my driveway, I parked and shut off the ignition. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I don't know why, but when he looked at me,

I'd get butterflies in my stomach. When I shook his hand, I felt something. Like as if there was a kind of electricity that I'm sure he felt too.

"Get ahold of yourself, Izy! You're married with a kid! You can't be fantasizing about your husband's coworker!" I scolded myself.

I open my car door and stepped out, opening the backseat to grab my son. Ari was already fast asleep in his carseat. Careful not to wake him, I

unbuckled the seatbelt and gently lifted him out. I walked up the steps and unlock the front door before heading straight to Ari's room.

After changing him, I put him in his crib. After laying him down I went back into my room.

I quickly showered and grabbed something to eat. No matter what I did to occupy myself, Mike invaded my thoughts. Iwas anxious to see him again. I

washed my dishes and headed to my room. On the way I check on Ari who was still fast asleep. I walked into my room and over to my bed. I laid down

and pulled the covers over me. It didn't take long for me to start daydreaming.

**I was there at wardrobe when I felt a hand on my arm. Turning around I was greeted with the beautiful blue eyes of Mike. I smiled.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked, although I was happy to see him. "You're not supposed to be here for another hour."**

**He put a finger to my lips to quiet me. He looked into my eyes and brought his hands up to my face. I could feel my heart start to flutter. With**

**one hand he moved a piece of stray hair behind my ear. Grinning he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He pulled back for a**

**moment to look into my eyes.**

**"I've missed you." He whispered.**

**"I can't stop thinking about you." I whispered back before leaning in for another kiss.**

**I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me close.**

"Honey? Are you awake?" Evan whispered, breaking me from my daydream.

I Looked around the room and then down at Evan's arm wrapped around me.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I replied.

I felt Evan move my hair and then he start to kiss my neck. He slid the strap of my tank top off my shoulder before making his way down.

"Evan?"

He must not have heard me since his hand started traveling up my stomach underneath my tanktop. I felt nothing. No spark,no electricity, nothing. No

feelings at all. As I turned to face him, his lips instantly pressed against mine. He pulled away as he noticed I didn't reciprocate his actions.

"Is something wrong, Babe?" He asked.

There was something wrong. While my husband is trying to be intimate with me, I'm lying here wishing it was Mike I was kissing. That I wish it was Mike

that I was married to and about to make love to, but it wasn't. I'm married to Evan, not Mike.

Evan looked at me and I notice I haven't answered.

"No. Everything is fine." I lied, putting on a fake smile.

He smiled and brought his lips down on mine again. I brought my hands up to his face and kissed him back.

Although they call it making love, there wasn't much love here in our relationship. I was faking a romance that wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Please Read & Review. The both of us will really appreciate it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have Co-Written this story with my very close friend RKOMizfit, she is like a sister to me. Please go and read her stories and trust me she is an Awesome Writer. :)**

**Katie is my OC and Isabella is her OC.**

**We would also would like to dedicate this story to Blairx6661 & Luneara Eclipse, both whom are fantastic writers themselves. Plz go and check out their stories.**

**We also would like to thank Blairx6661, Luneara Eclipse, XXxSoloChickxXX & Ali Amnesia**

**All WWE Superstars belongs to the WWE, only Katie and Isabella belongs to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Morning]<strong>

**[Katie POV]**

Stepping out from the shower, I searched my wardrobe for the perfect outfit and finally opted for a Pinstripe Plaid Ruffle Short Pencil Dress. After putting it on and having my hair and make up done, I quickly rushed

down the stairs. Phil and Lacey is at the Breakfast table. "Honey I have to go off and picked Izy up" walking over to Phil, I kissed him and Lacey goodbye.

"Aren't you eating something Kat?" Phil asked as I was about to walked out the door. "Umm no I'm running late, don't worry I will probably get something on the way." Waving goodbye to him, I walked to my Black

Mercedes and drove off to Izy's place.

As I drove over to her pad, I saw her waiting for me on the porch, dressed in a beautiful ruffled collar jacket with pants, she looked really classy. Once she got in, I quickly made my way towards the Arena.

We arrived at half past 12, when one of Vince's assistant showed us the way to our own private office. We were clearly impressed with the interior texture of the room, they were two adjoining rooms that means

both me and Izy were going to be working separately. Materials such as over a hundred different fabrics, varieties of threads, needles, ribbons, ruffles, frills, sketch pad, markers and a whole lot of other things and

to top it all off there is a pricey sewing machine in the middle of the room.

After getting everything ready for the day, I settled down and opening my sketchbook, I began to sketch a few outfits.

It must be a few hours later when I heard a soft knock on my door, thinking that it must be another superstar trying to get their measurements, I ushered the person to come in.

The door open and it was Randy Orton, I was not prepared for his sudden appearance on the first day of my job. He's wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and he's looking as dashing as ever.

He smiled as he greeted me, "Hi good afternoon Kat."

"Good Afternoon to you too Randy, I was not expecting you to come today." Pretending to act cool in front of him, I flashed him a smile.

"Oh thought I pay you a visit, since I have nothing on today. So do you wanna join me for lunch?" He asked me out of the blue.

My heart is racing, "Umm sure why not?" I shrugged and grabbing my clutch, the both of us went to the restaurant downtown.

It was a lovely place serving mainly Italian Cuisine, as soon as we arrived, fans kept coming to him for autographs and pictures. I stood aside as he signs them and took hordes of pictures with the fans.

Once its all cleared, we sat down at the last table next to the big glass window. I ordered a spaghetti cabonara and he ordered Lasagna. We ate in silence for a while before he asked me about Wrestling.

"So Katie do you love watching WWE?" I looked up at him and contemplate if I should tell him that I'm a fan of The Viper or not.

"Yeah when I do have time and to tell you the truth, I'm a fan of you, Randy" I finished when he flashed me a smile. Its nice to see him smile cause in the WWE while he's portraying his Viper gimmick, he rarely smiles.

Oh man this guy is such an Eye Candy.

"Thank you Katie, I'm flattered." he added and continued, "So how do you meet Phil?"

"Well my dad is the one who hook us up, he's known Phil for a long time and so before long we got married and got Lacey" I said beaming at him.

He nods his head, "Phil is one lucky guy." he added softly.

"You really think so?" I added in a teasing tone.

"Yeah he has a caring wife and a cute daughter, what more can he ask for." Again he had the same sad expression on his face as he said that, and I suddenly felt bad for whatever is hurting him.

"Randy I hope you that you will find your soul mate soon" As I said that his eyes brighten up, and he nods his head in approval.

Soon we finished our lunch and went back to the WWE Headquarters. He sent me back to my office and thanked me, "Thanks for taking your time to have lunch with me Katie"

"It's no problem Randy." I gave him the best smile that I could.

After he left the room, I sat on my recliner and can't believed that I just went out to lunch with one of the hottest man ever!

That man just makes my heart beat faster!

I was in a zone when Izy came into my office and showed me her new sketch of a men's vest, and seeing me smiling from ear to ear she began to asked.

"Gosh what makes you so happy Kat?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Ummm nothing." I lied.

"Are you sure?" She began to eyed me suspiciously this time.

"Yeah I'm sure" I lied again, since I really don't want her to know that I just went out to lunch with Randy.

"Okay, well what do you think of this vest that I just sketched, reckon that it will look good on The Miz?" She curled her lips while waiting for an answer from me.

"Yeah for sure Izy, I bet that it would look really Awesome on the Awesome One himself" I beamed at her as she smiled at me, and walked back into her office.

* * *

><p><strong>[Isabelle Izy's POV]**

After showing Kat, I headed back to my office. I looked down at my drawing and I could almost see him wearing the vest. I smiled to myself. He'd look amazing.

I set the drawing aside and continue working on a few more things, and when I've put the final touches on a suit design, I look up at the clock mounted to the wall.

"Hey Kat!" I called.

"What?"

"I'm gonna go grab some lunch. Do you wanna come with me?"

I set down my sketch book and stood in the doorway that joined our offices.

"So? What do ya say? I hear about this cute little Italian restaurant not too far from here." I said, smiling.

She looked up from her work.

"That's okay, Belle. I've already ate. But go ahead and tell me how it is."

"Alright." I frowned. "I'll see you in a little bit."

I walked back into my office and grabbed my sunglasses and bag before heading out the door. When I got outside, I put my sunglasses on and walked out to my car. I opened the glove compartment and shuffled

things around in search of the address to the Italian restaurant.

"Where is it?" I muttered under my breath. After a few minutes, I gave up and sat back in my seat and sighed. I turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

I remember it was on Oak street so I made my way to Oak. Getting to the street I park at the end and get out. As I walk down the sidewalk, I got an idea. I took out my phone and try to find the

address on Google. As I was about to open Google, I accidentally bump into someone and drop my phone.

"I am so sorry!" I heard a man's voice say.

"It's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." I say, bending down to grab my phone. Little did I know that he bent down to grab it and our hands touched. Again, electricity.

I look up into the familiar blue eyes of Mike.

"Oh, hey Isabelle." He greeted, smiling. "I was just on my way to come see you."

We both stood up and I re-adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"Really? What for?"

"Mainly to just say hi." He replied, giving me a shy smile.

"Well that's very nice of you, Mike." I say returning his smile.

Just seeing him made my heart flutter. He was wearing a hunter green t-shirt, jacket, sunglasses and jeans. Was there anything this man wore that he didn't look sexy in? Just looking at him made my daydream

resurfaced.

"So where were you headed?" He asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Um, I was actually heading to lunch."

"Awesome. I was also going to ask if you would like to go out to lunch with me."

My heart started racing as my mind was going crazy. Mike wanted to have lunch with ME!

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great. Do you like Chinese? Because I know this amazing Chinese restaurant a couple blocks away."

"Yeah, I love Chinese food."

We walked to the restaurant and ordered our foods. We chatted as we ate and when we were about finished with our food, he asked the question I dreaded the most.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" He asked.

I hesitated a moment before answering.

"Yes I am. I'm married actually. And I have a 1 year old son."

He gave me a confused look.

"Really? Or are you pulling my leg?"

"I'm serious. I am married with a kid."

"Wow... Well congratulations on both."

I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Your husband is one very lucky man. You are an amazing woman."

Smiling he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. Even in his expression I could see a little sadness.

"Thank you." I replied, softly.

We got up and after Mike has paid, the both of us started walking back the way we came. We walked in silence for a while before it was broken by Mike.

"So who's the lucky guy?" He asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

I debated whether or not to tell him it was Evan.

"He actually works for the WWE."

"Oh, does he work at the headquarters?"

"No." I answered shaking my head. "He's a wrestler."

"Oh...who is he?"

Again, I hesitated.

"Evan Bourne."

He stopped walking for a moment.

"Really? How did that happen?"

I really didn't want to tell him. It already killed me inside to tell him I was married. I looked down at my phone.

"Well I have to get back to the office. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled, changing the subject.

"Uh..yeah. I'll see you tomorrow to go over some ideas."

Quickly I turned around and headed to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it?<strong>

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have Co-Written this story with my very close friend RKOMizfit, she is like a sister to me. Please go and read her stories and trust me she is an Awesome Writer. :)**

**Katie is my OC and Isabella is her OC.**

**We would also would like to dedicate this story to Blairx6661 & Luneara Eclipse, both whom are fantastic writers themselves. Plz go and check out their stories.**

**We also would like to thank Blairx6661, Luneara Eclipse, XXxSoloChickxXX, Azumi Gaiden, Ali Amnesia and to all whom have read this story.**

**All WWE Superstars belongs to the WWE, only Katie and Isabella belongs to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

"Izy what do you think of these new design for the latest NEXUS Shirt? Do you think Phil would love it?" I showed her the sketch that I had done.

"Its really nice and unique Kat. You should showed it to the Leader of Nexus tonight and I'm pretty sure that she would loved it." She said while flashing me

that sweet smile of hers.

I beamed looking at my sketch, "Thanks Izy" After placing it back into my portfolio, I went back to my room on the other side.

I sat on my chair and started reminiscing about my lunch with Randy yesterday. I must have spaced out for a while, when I heard a knock on my door. I

asked the person to come in.

The door opens and it was Randy Orton again for the second time, I couldn't believed it. This must be Deja-vu!

He walked in and smiled at me, "Hi Katie, thought I come here to let you know about my ideas for the new Viper T-Shirt."

Today he looks so sexy wearing a black shirt, jeans and a very cool Dior Homme sunglasses. He looks so irresistable.

Katie better get a grip on yourself, you are a married woman with a young child!

I then motioned him to sit on the chair infront of me, he sat down and continue..

"Okay here's my idea, why not have a big giant viper encircled around me." As he gestured at how the design should be, I quickly took out my sketchbook

and start sketching based on what he wants, and once I'm done I showed it to him. He looked at it and beamed at me, "That looks awesome Katie"

There he goes making my heart beat faster again, why is he so nice to me? I continued to sketch a few more designs to his liking...

* * *

><p><strong>[Isabella's POV]<strong>

I was at my desk designing a new Air Bourne shirt for Evan, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called without looking up.

"Um...hi."

I finished up coloring the design and look up. Mike smiled at me and I felt as though my heart stopped.

"Hey... I wasn't expecting you for another couple hours."

Secretly I was happy to see him. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I wanted to drop in and say hi. I didn't really have any plans for the day."

I stood up and put my design for Evan in my bag. I'll have to show him tonight when I get home.

I looked at him. God, he looked amazing. He was wearing a maroon button up dress shirt that clung to his body showing off his built. His sleeves were rolled

up a little past his elbows and buttoned. He also had a black tie and jeans. In conclusion, I was trying very hard to contain myself.

"So what did you have in mind for ideas?" I asked as I put away supplies to busy myself. If I looked at him anymore, I might start drooling.

"Well, I was kind of thinking of..."

"Yes?"

"Well it's kinda hard to explain. If you wouldn't mind coming with me, I could show you."

"Sure."

I flipped through my sketch book.

"Go where?" I asked not looking up from my book.

"My place. I can show you what I usually wear and for what kind of events to give you a better idea."

Whoa. Did he just invite me over to his house? I debate if I should go over or not. I mean, it would be good to see his wardrobe for ideas...

"Sure." I say looking up from my sketchbook. "Your car or mine?"

"How about mine? Since I have to drive."

"Alright." I nodded. "Let me just tell Katie that I'm leaving."

I walked over to the doorway separating our offices.

"Hey Ka-"

I stopped midsentence when I saw she was with Randy. Smiling, I turned around and grabbed my sketchpad, some pencils and my bag. I thanked him as he

opened the door for me and we walked out to his car. After opening the door for me once again, he walked over to his side and got in. He started up the car

and headed to his place.

It didn't take long before we pulled into the driveway of his place.

"Here we are." He said as he parked.

He got out and walked over to my side and opened the door.

"Thank you, Mike." I said, smiling.

It was all I could do not to start blushing. I mean I knew he was respectful to women but I never knew how much of a gentleman he can be. As I got out of

the car, Mike shut the car door behind me.

"After you."

I could feel him put his hand on my lower back as he nudged me forward. I felt chills run up my spine at the touch. Soon he began to drive us over to his pad.

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

After about half an hour of going through various designs with Randy, he looked at his watch and looking up at me, he chuckled. "So Kat, do you wanna join

me for dinner this time?"

I can't believed that he's inviting me to dinner now. "Okay, why not." I respond with a smile as we went out of the office and made our way to another

restaurant next to Oak Street. At this time of the night, there were not many people walking about on the street so its a good thing for us.

We went inside the restaurant and ordered our foods, as we waited for it to arrived, we started chatting.

"So Katie you did mention that you are my fan? since when?" He started gazing intently at me as he waited for my answer, I felt my heart skipped a beat as

I stared into his blue eyes. "I have been a fan, ever since you became the youngest world heavyweight champion." I exclaimed with a smile and he was

elated to hear that.

Soon our foods came and we started eating, while Randy told me about his great moments on working with the WWE...

* * *

><p><strong>[IsabellaIzy's POV]**

We soon arrived at his pad and we walked up to the front door when Mike took out his keys and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, I was in awe. The inside

was even more beautiful than the outside.

"Isabella. Follow me." He said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Your house is amazing." I complimented as I followed him up the stairs.

"Thank you. Maybe later, I'll give you a tour." He replied with a smile.

We walked down the hall and he turned to me.

"And this is where the magic happens." He joked in a mocking tone. "God, I hate when people say that."

Oh dear god. I am about to walk into one of the sexiest men alive's bedroom. I really had to keep my thoughts on the reason I was here. His wardrobe.

He opened the door and led me into the room. It was actually a very nice room. Masculine, yet sexy. Wow I really need to get a grip.

"You can sit if you want." He offered, motioning to the bed.

My heart started to race as I sat on the bed. I set my sketch pad and pencils on the bed next to me and looked up at Mike, who was messing with his tie.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was going to loosen my tie a little but I think I tied it too tight." He replied, still fumbling with his tie.

"Need some help?"

"Please?" He smiled.

I got up and walked over to him. I bit my lip as I tried to untie it a little. It took me a while but I finally got it. I started to slide it down to loosen it when Mike

gently put his hands on mine. I looked up at him to see that he was staring straight into my eyes. He smiled. We just stood there for a moment before

I pulled my hands away...

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

We strolled in silence at the park before I looked up at him. "Randy you should meet my daughter Lacey sometimes" I told him.

"Sure I would love to" He replied with a smile.

"But mind you, she's a handful and she's especially close to Phil." I chuckled as he started to gaze at me with his intense looking eyes.

"Katie do you know that you have a very nice smile." he commented, while his eyes were still locked on me.

All at once I started to blushed, "Awww that's so sweet of you Randy and thanks." I replied with a smile.

We looked at each other for a moment, he's a very tall and muscular man and I can't stop admiring him! I looked at my watch and told him that I have to be

back and as he walked me back to my office, he turned to face me,"Thank you once again Kat for accompanying me"

"Oh it's not a problem and you don't have to thanked me" I shrugged and gave him a smile and once he left I continued working on his idea for the Viper

Shirt.

I reached out for my sketchbook when I saw Randy's shades settled on my desk. He must have left it behind, and he'd probably come back for it tomorrow.

I shrugged and taking out a pencil, I began sketching...

* * *

><p><strong>[IsabellaIzy's POV]**

After a few awkward moments together, I turned to him, "So where is your wardrobe?" I asked, wanting to get back on task.

"It's, um, right over here." He replied softly.

He pulled open the door behind him to reveal this spacious walk-in closet. He moves aside and let me enter and I walked in with Mike in tow.

"Okay so show me what you usually wear."

It took us a couple hours but we made it through all of it and I made notes on my sketch pad here and there. Finally we finished and headed downstairs. He

then lead me to the 'party room'... and showed me around.

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

As I continued working on the design, all at once, I was reminded of my dinner with Randy, I can't help blushing when he complimented me on my smile,

and my heart seems to beat faster, every time he gazes at me. Why can't I stop thinking about him! His eyes are so beautiful and captivating. All these

thoughts about him is making me guilty, Katie you gotta stop right now, you should only have thoughts on Phil! I sighed and when my phone suddenly

rang, I answered and it was Phil.

"Kat when are you coming home, honey?" he asked.

I glanced at my watch and its 10:00PM! Wow how time flies when you are having fun.

"I will be home in an hour baby, has Lacey slept yet?" I asked

"Yep, I put her to bed two hours ago"

"Great, I will see you later Phil"

I hung up and packed for the night, I then went to check on Izy and was surprised that she's not in her office? Where could she have gone to? I wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>[IsabellaIzy's POV]**

As he showed me around, he motioned me to take a seat on the love seat in the room as he headed into the kitchen right off the party room. I sat down and

waited for him. A few moments later he returned with 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I think we should celebrate." He said, smiling as he poured the golden liquid into the two glasses.

"Celebrate what?" I asked.

"Us working together and my way of welcoming you to the WWE."

He handed a glass to me and held up his own.

"To you joining the WWE design team and to working together." He toasted.

We clinked our glasses and both of us took a sip.

"May I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the seat next to me on the love seat.

I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"Sure. I mean it is your house." I chuckled.

Smiling he sat down. He was so close that I'm sure he could hear how loud my heart was beating.I looked around the room for something to talk about

instead of focusing on how his leg was touching mine.

"This is quite a room you have here, Mike. That pool table looks pretty pricey." I said gesturing to the huge pool table behind us.

"Thank you. Actually when the realtor showed me the place, I saw the pool table and told them I'll take the place, but I want the pool table too."

"And they just gave it to you?" I asked, intrigued.

"It took a little bit but I got it." He replied grinning. "What can I say? Nobody beats me."

Chuckling, I took another sip from my glass.

"Another feature I loved about this room was the fireplace." He added.

Since I've been concentrating on Mike most of the evening, I never noticed the beautiful stone fireplace that loomed ahead of us.

"The remote is right next to you." He said.

I looked over and sure enough there was a black remote on the little table next to me. I set my glass down and grabbed the remote. Looking at it I hit the

'ON' button and saw the little light on it go from red to green. He told me to press another button, but I couldn't find it.

"Where is it? I don't see it." I asked as I scanned the remote.

He scooted a little closer, putting his arm on the back of the loveseat sending chills up my spine as his arm made contact with my back. With his other hand

he gently grabbed my hand and pressed the button.

"This one." He replied, smiling.

As he pressed the button, he looked over and stared into my eyes. He was really close. We sat there for a moment looking into each other's eyes before he

started to lean in...

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Has Charity being completely smitten by The Miz and how about Katie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have Co-Written this story with my very close friend RKORyder, she is like a sister to me. Please go and read her stories and trust me she is an Awesome Writer. :)**

**We would also would like to dedicate this story to Blairx6661 & Luneara Eclipse, both whom are fantastic writers themselves. Plz go and check out their stories.**

**We also would like to thank Blairx6661, Luneara Eclipse, XXxSoloChickxXX, Azumi Gaiden, Ali Amnesia and to all whom have read this story.**

**All WWE Superstars belongs to the WWE, only Katie and Isabella belongs to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike's POV]<strong>

God, she looks amazing. Absolutely enticing.

When I first saw her in her office wearing that black off-the-shoulder shirt, my jaw almost dropped.

When my face was inches away from hers, I couldn't help but lean in. Just as our lips were about to touch, she turned away.

"Mike..." She started.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." I apologized, sitting back.

"I think I should get back to the office now. I have all my notes and rough sketches so I should be good."

She stood up and grabbed her things off the coffee table. She walked toward the door without looking at me.

Signing I grabbed my keys and walked to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>[Izy POV]<strong>

We walked out to his car and I waited for him to unlock it. I hear the lock click and quickly got in. I looked out the window as he climbed in.

"Listen, Isabelle. I'm really sorry for my actions."

"It's fine. But I do really need to get back to the office." I said finally looking at him. "I have a lot of work to do."

He turned on the ignition, and we made the long trip back to the office. He pulled up to the curb and shut for the ignition. We sat in silence for a little bit.

"Before you go," Mike said "I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"Okay." I nodded.

As I went to grab my sketchbook, My pencils fell and landed on the floor.

"oh, here let me get that." He said.

We both bent to get them. We looked up; our faces were close.

"I'm sorry, I-"

That's all he was able to say before I pressed my lips against his. For a moment he just sat there but then kissed me back. All that bottled up tension was released in that one kiss. He went to cup my face with his hand when Evan and Ari flashed through my mind. Quickly I pull away, realising what I just did. I looked at him and put my hand over my mouth. His eyes opened and he looked into my eyes. He was as speechless as I was.

"I...I gotta go."I said.

Grabbing my pencils, sketchbook and bag, I quickly opened the door.

"Isabelle...Wait!"

Ignoring him I bolted to the front doors of the building without looking back. I got inside the door and pressed against the wall. My heart was beating so hard, I thought it would break through my chest. I tried to calm myself but nothing worked. My emotions were going crazy.

"Why did I do that?" I said out loud.

I peered out the window to see if he was still there. He was gone. Taking a deep breath, I rested my head against the wall. How could something so wrong feel so right?

Shaking my head, I straighten up and walked out the building to my car. Finding it, I unlocked it and got inside.

It didn't take me long to get home. I just wanted to go home, take a nice hot shower and curl up with a novel and forget all of what just happened. Walking inside, I saw one of the lights were on in the living room. There were toys scattered all over the room. I glanced at the couch and smiled. Evan was sound asleep with Ari laying on his chest. Silently, I started picking up the toys and put a blanket over Evan and Ari. As I did that, Evan woke up.

"Oh hey honey. I didn't know you were home." He whispered.

"Yeah, I just got here." I whispered back.

Slowly, Evan moved to get up.

"That's okay. You stay there, that way you don't wake him."

Evan sat up, cradling Ari in his arms.

"No, that's okay. He's like a rock. moving won't wake him."

He gets up and walks down the hallway to Ari's room. As he's putting Ari in his crib, I go to our room and set my sketchbook and stuff on my dresser and get out some clothes before heading into the bathroom. After taking a nice long shower, I dry off and change into sleep clothes. I walk out of the bathroom and put my clothes in the hamper and sit on the bed.

"How was work?" Evan asked as he rubbed my shoulders.

"It was hectic." I reply.

He plants a kiss on upper back then my neck.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully tomorrow is better."

The kiss replayed in my mind.

"Yeah, I hope it does too."

I turned around and kissed my husband before we both climbed into bed and turned off the light.

My body was tired but my mind was wide awake. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I felt so good to kiss Mike. Which made me feel guilty as my husband cuddled up to me.

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike POV]<strong>

When I got back to my house, it was as though I was in a daze. We finally kissed and it felt amazing. It kept running through my mind as if set on repeat. There was just so must passion in that one kiss. For the first time, I was blown away by a simple kiss. But I tried to make sense of it all. First when I tried to kiss her, she turned away. But the second time was absolute bliss. She kissed me. But I couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of guilty. I really wished I could kiss her again. But I had to remember. She's married to Evan and has a kid. I can't just waltz in do it again. What I wouldn't give if she were single! She's perfect! She's smart, she's funny, she's everything I could hope for in a woman. I sat back on the couch and took a swig of my still relatively full glass of champagne. As impossible as it is, I'm absolutely head over heels for a married woman.

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

As I was getting ready for work, Phil wrapped his arms around my waist. "You going to leave already?" he asked as he leaned in to kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah Phil, there's a lot of designs that needs to be completed this week." I told him.

"But today is Sunday Kat. Are you sure you need to go?" he asked again as his strong arms were still wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'll try to be back early okay" He nods his head slowly, I kissed him goodbye and left the house.

I reached the WWE Headquarters at a about 3pm. Upon settling down, I switched on my desktop and began working on a few different designs for the WWE Shirts.

After a few hours spent on creating a cool looking hoodie, I looked at my watch and the time is 7.40pm. I sighed and decided to take a breather.

I went to check up on Izy in the next room but she's not there and all the lights in the room were off. That's weird!

She wasn't in her office yesterday either. I shrugged and went to get myself a cup of coffee and something to eat. Another hour has passed and after I've

freshen up, I headed back to my office to finish up on the other ring gears that I have been working on.

As I was adding some new details on a shirt that I have just created, there was a knock on my door. Without looking up I said, "Come in"

The door open, and I looked up for a brief moment to see who it was, and that's when I saw Randy Orton walking into the room, dressed in a black tee and jeans.

He's looking so fine as always. This man is so sexy and he is making me hot even though I'm in an air-conditioned office.

He smiled as I gestured to him the shades that he had left on my table yesterday. "Sorry to trouble you Kat, but I'm so absent-minded these days." He chuckled.

I motioned him to sit down on the chair and he asked, "Well Kat I have this new design in mind that I need you to draw."

Looking up at him, I nod and asked him to sit next to me so that he will be able to give me instructions as I sketched.

As he sat on the right side of me, I took out my sketch book and with a charcoal pencil in hand, I began sketching based on the design that he wants.

20 minutes has passed and I was just finishing off a sketch of a huge viper, when I realised that I've got some black smear on my finger due to the charcoal pencil.

I shrugged and tell myself that I would washed it off later. I continued adding the final details of the snake when the pencil finally gets blunt.

I scratched my cheek as I reached out for a sharper charcoal pencil when I heard Randy laughing next to me. I turned to face him, "What? What's so funny?" I asked looking puzzled.

"You got a smudge on your cheek." he chuckled.

This is embarrassing, I thought to myself. "I do? where?" I use the back of my hand to wipe it, but I must have missed it, since Randy still has that amused look on his face.

He laughs again and gesturing to my face he asked, "Uh...here...may I?"

Turning my face towards him, he puts his hand on my cheek and uses his thumb to wipe it off. I felt a jolt of electricity as he touches my skin and my heart began to pumped faster by the minute.

His hand is still on my face and his gaze is fixed on me. We are literally inches away. I looked into his snake-like eyes and I felt like my heart is about to explode out of my chest.

I can feel his heavy breathing on me, and that's when he suddenly leans in and kissed me...

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy Orton POV]<strong>

She's adorable with that smudge on her face and after I wiped it off of her, I had this strong urge and so without thinking straight, I lean in and kissed her,

her lips was soft and that's when reality hit me! She's a married woman! I quickly pulled away from the kiss only to see Katie in a state of shock and confused.

I apologized to her, "I-I'm s-so sorry Katie, I don't know what I was thinking. She looked at me, "But Randy, I'm married to Phil.."

"I know, I Know...but I don't know what came over me. I was so caught up, Katie I'm so sorry." I responds to her softly.

Her voice is strained as she continued "I also have a little girl, Randy.." I looked at her, "I know Kat..and I bet she's beautiful just like her mother." I added softly.

The both of us were caught by surprise when Phil suddenly walked into the office. I regain my composure as Kat tried to calm herself.

I quickly put up a front as I looked at Kat, "Well thanks and see ya Katie, l'm looking forward to that design." while pointing to the sketch of the viper that she has done.

Looking at Phil, "Bye Phil, see you tomorrow." He responds, "Bye Randall, see ya." I then make my way out of the office unable to comprehend what had just happened.

What came over me a moment ago? Was I too caught up? I wondered...

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

What the hell just happened a moment ago? It all happened too fast, one moment I was sketching and I has a smudge on my cheek and the next moment Randy lean in to kissed me! I snapped out of my daze when Phil came near to kissed me on the cheek. "Phil I didn't know that you will be coming to picked me up?" I asked. "Sorry for the short notice, I

figured that since I had nothing on tonight, I've decided to picked you up." he replied with a smile.

I was still stunned from the events that occurred a few mins ago and I spaced out again when Phil started to asked, "Kat are you okay? You don't looked well?" a worried expression seems to formed on his face. I fake a smile and responds, "Ummm, I'll be alright baby, I'm just tired from overworking myself lately." I replied.

"Kat that's a great design, so its for Randy?" he asked as he gestured to the sketch that I've done of the viper. I nod and smile at him, "Yes Phil, its for Randy." I said softly.

"Wow that looks awesome, I'm so proud of you Kat." Phil added. "Thanks honey, can we go now?" I asked and when he nods his head, I proceed to packing everything up and leave with Phil.

Back at home, no matter how tired I was, I can't get myself to sleep. I'm reminded of the kiss and the way Randy looks at me. As I turned to look at Phil sleeping next to me, I stroke his cheek gently. I do love Phil but unfortunately my love for him is not as huge as his love for me. I sighed and forced myself to go to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy POV]<strong>

As I lay on the bed, I kept having thoughts on Katie. She's pretty and smart, just my type of women but the only thing that bothers me is that she's married. If only I can have her to myself, I know that its wrong to have such thoughts, but I had a feeling that she's hiding something from me and from Phil. I just need to know what it is. I've failed in a relationship once and I don't ever wanna fail for the second time. Its just not gonna happen! The first time I saw her, I was already infatuated and I know that she's the one who could help me to overcome the pain of my past relationship.

I can't believed that I've just kissed her a few hours ago, now she's gonna hate me for doing that. I need to make it up to her and hopes that she will forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>[Izy POV]<strong>

Yawning, I took another sip of my coffee. I haven't slept a wink and I'm beyond tired. I looked down at the notes that I had taken when I was at Mike's place. Mike. I couldn't stop thinking about him or how it felt to kiss him. Because of that kiss I hadn't been able to think of anything else. I had no designs. Trying my best to push it from my mind, I took my pencils out when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, not looking up.

I watched as a hand put a pencil down in front of me. I look up into the blue eyes of Mike.

"You left that in my car last night." He replied.

"Thanks."

Straightening up, I sighed.

"Mike... I'm sorry for what I did last night."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't come here for an apology."

"Then why are you here? It's really late."

"I know. And I know you've been working really hard lately. As a reward, I'd like to take you to a club. We can unwind and have some fun. What do you say?"He offered, smiling.

I looked down at the blank page in my sketch book then back at him. Alright. I'll meet you back here at 8."

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike POV]<strong>

I leaned against my rental car, twirling my keys around me fingers when she pulled up.

Straightening, I smiled and walked over to the driver door. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see what she looked like. When the door opened, my jaw almost dropped. She was wearing purple strapless cocktail dress with Silver heels. She was looking as sexy as ever. I offered my hand and helped her out. As soon as her hand touched mine I felt electricity.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, quietly. "You just look good."

"Thank you." she smiled. A smile that made my heart beat a million beats a minute.

"Your welcome. Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>[Izy POV]<strong>

I couldn't help but notice how amazing Mike looked. We matched with him in a purple dress shirt that clung to his body showing off his muscles, a black vest and tie. I snapped out of it when I realized we were no longer moving. I looked up to see we were already at the club. We got out an walked up to the guy at the front. Being that Mike is a celebrity they let us in, no questions asked.

* * *

><p><strong>[Mike POV]<strong>

We got inside ordered some drinks. Maybe it was nerves or from just being stressed but she just kept ordering drinks after drinks. I could tell she was drunk by her 5th drink. Putting her drink on the counter she pressed her body against mine.

"Have I ever told you how irresistible you are?" She whispered in my ear.

"No, but you just did."

Laughing, she ran a finger up my chest before grabbing my collar.

"You are. I find it hard to control myself around you." She whispered in my ear once again.

Every touch she made and her laugh was extremely enticing. It took everything in my not to have her right here on the bar next to us.

"Dance with me."

Smiling she started to walk off toward the dance floor. I gulped down the rest of my drink and followed her. She led me down the stairs and walked past the dance floor to the poorly lit hallway. She stopped and leaned against the wall and beaconed me over. Happy to oblige, walked over and stood before her. Licking her lips, she grinned as she looked me up and down. She stepped forward and slid her hand up my chest to the back of my neck.

"Now this is where things get real interesting." She said.

Before I could ask what she meant, she pulled my lips down onto her own and started to kiss me. I had to put my arms out on either side of her as the kiss intense. After the shock wore off, I kissed her back. As the kiss got more and more intense, I took my arms away from the walls and encircled them around her waist pulling her closer. My heart was beating like crazy as our bodies were pressed together. Finally I pulled away and looked at her.

"How about we go back to my place and take this further?" I asked breathlessly.

"Alright." She replied, a sly smile playing on her lips.

We made a beeline out of the club out to the parking lot. We get inside and I start up the car. I was shaking with excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>[Izy POV]<strong>

We pulled into the driveway of Mike's house and eagerly went inside. We had barely made it up the stairs to the bedroom when we had already discarded our shoes, watches and jewellery. He turned around as we were at the end of his bed. Pushing him onto the bed, his eyes remained trained on me as I climbed on top. Straddling him, I bent down, engaging him in a steamy kiss. He immediately kissed back as one hand stayed on my waist while the other caressed my thigh. I stopped him as his hand started moving north.

I sat up as I started to undo his vest before working on his shirt. Next I loosened his tie before discarding it completely. He smirked as he flipped me around and messed with belt and pants. I kneeled on the bed, and put my hands on his shoulders and slowly slid his shirt and vest off.

"Correction: _This_ is where things start to get real interesting." He whispered.

**{XXX}**

**Next Morning...**

The early morning sun shone in through the window as I started to wake up. I yawn and stretch, before opening my eyes. I look around the room. This isn't mine and Evan's room...

"Good Morning."

Startled, I jump at the sound of Mike's voice. He walks in wearing only boxers. I could feel my face start to redden seeing him in so little clothes. Then that's when it hit me. It all came back; The drinks, the club, everything.

"Oh..my god.." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Did we..."

"Did we what?" He asked. "Make love?"

I bit my lip.

"Yes, that. Did we?"

"Yeah. We did."

I looked down at the steaming cup of coffee in my hands.

"Mike.."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He sat on the bed next to me.

"Sure."

I looked up into his eyes. His amazing blue eyes.

"Do you.." I started, but looked away.

"Do I what?"

"DO you think of me when we're not together?"

He set his cup on the nightstand and touched my hand.

"All the time." He whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm in love with you Isabella. I have been for a while."

"Honestly, I can't stop thinking about you either." I whispered.

I looked him straight in the eye.

"Nobody must know about this affair. Nobody. If you're up for this, in public we need to act like there is nothing going on with us. Nobody must know of this. Okay?"

Smiling, he nodded.

"Our secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

I was working on my desktop when memories of yesterday's evening flashed to my mind. I sighed when a WWE Staff by the name of Marie came into my office. "Hi there Katie, somebody sent you roses." she added with a smile. After taking the bouquet of roses from her hand, Marie left. I was puzzled on who might have sent this, I wondered if it was Randy, and when I read the small piece of card placed on top of the roses, I smiled cause its none other than my own husband Phil.

The card says, to Katie with love from Phil. Phil is such a romantic at heart...

Placing the bouquet aside, I keep thinking about last night and that's when I started daydreaming about Randy...

_-Kat's Daydream-_

_As I was laying in bed, somebody grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer. "Phil stop it, I need some sleep" He pulled me closer and closer and when I turned to look at Phil, it wasactually Randy. I gasped..._

_Ran-randy, what are you doing here? where is Phil? He pressed a finger to his lips to shush me, "Phil doesn't need to know, I really love you Kat.." He started nuzzling my hair..._

My cell phone rang and that signals the end of my daydream, I rolled my eyes and answered..

"Hey babe, have you received the roses I've sent you?" Phil asked.

"Oh yes, thanks Phil. But you shouldn't have."

"Why not, you are my wife, and I adore you." Phil added.

"I adore you too Phil, and I will see you at home later." I added before we hung up.

Why can't I stop thinking about last night, he was just perfect. Am I seriously falling for him? I decide to take a breather and went out of my office and to the ground floor of the WWE Building. Looking at my watch, the time is now 8:30PM. I headed to the front entrance of the building when I saw Randy Orton walked in! Oh shit! What is he doing here at this time of the night? Today is Wednesday and Raw is Monday! I tried to make a U-Turn back and when I was about to walk off, he called me. I sighed and turned to face him. I bit my lower lip as he walked towards me, this man has never looked so good. "Kat, I would like to apologized once again for my behaviour last night, I know I went out of line, I'm deeply sorry Katie. He seems to look guilty and I felt bad."

I looked at him, "You do caught me off guard last night, but I'll take it that you were caught in the moment. Its fine Randy, you had apologized anyways." I added. He beamed, "So are we still friends?" he added.

I nod my head, "Yes we are." I smile. How am I supposed to tell Randy that I liked him and that he's the only guy to have made my heart beat like crazy...?

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy POV]<strong>

I'm so relieved that Kat has forgiven me, but how am I supposed to tell her that I'm really falling in love with her? I really didn't wanna scare her after what I did last night, but I can't helped it. I felt happy when I see her. I would really want us to be more than just friends, but I can't tell her that, not now... I know that she is hiding something, from the moment she looks at me with that glint in her eyes, I know that she has fallen for me.

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

Randy's gaze was still on me, and after a while I broke the silence between us, "Umm Randy, why have you came here for?" I asked looking puzzled.

"Uh I came her to see you, and to say sorry about last night." he answered with a smile. I nod my head and flashed him a smile too.

"Well Randy, thanks for the apology. But I got to get back to the office. So I'll be seeing you around." I smiled at him and I was about to walked off when I stumbled, but luckily Randy caught me and when I looked up at him, our faces were close again. "Th-thanks Randy..." I mumbled. "No worries, be careful Kat." he added, I then said goodbye to him and headed back to the elevator...

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have Co-Written this story with my very close friend RKORyder, she is like a sister to me. Please go and read her stories and trust me she is an Awesome Writer. :)**

**We would also would like to dedicate this story to Blairx6661 & Luneara Eclipse, both whom are fantastic writers themselves. Plz go and check out their stories.**

**We also would like to thank Blairx6661, Luneara Eclipse, XXxSoloChickxXX, Azumi Gaiden, Ali Amnesia and to all whom have read this story.**

**All WWE Superstars belongs to the WWE, only Katie and Isabella belongs to us.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie]<strong>

I was done sketching the Viper design for Randy and I breathe a sigh of relief. I sat back and chill out in my recliner thinking about last night. Its sweet of Randy to came late at night just to apologized to me. A few moments later, someone knocked on the door. I asked the person to come in and when Randy walked in, I quickly straightened up. "Randy, I wasn't expecting you here." I told him. He smiled..."Ermm Kat.. Kat.."

He seems to stutter..."Randy calmed down, what is it that you wanna say?" After I told him to sat down, he regains his composure and began to talk.

"Ermmm Kat, would you like to come over to my house?" He asked nervously.

"Why do you need me to come over your house?" I eyed him closely.

"As a token of an apology, let me make you dinner tonight." he said with a smile.

"But you have already apologized yesterday right" I added.

"Yeah, I know, but I still insist to cooked for you Kat..." he exclaimed with a smile.

Wow this man is not only hot, he can cook too...

"Umm alright, since you insist." I added beaming at him.

"Wanna go now?" Randy asked. I looked at my watch and its 7.15PM. Looking back at him, I nod my head and grabbed my bag. The both of us got out of my office and headed to the elevator. Once we're down, he lead me to his Blue Dodge Viper and off we go to his house.

Soon we arrived, and I marvelled at his beautiful villa as we went in. He then asked me to chill out as he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. As Randy is busy preparing dinner, I went to look at the picture frames that is situated in the living room. Most of them are pictures of when his family, when he was a teenager and when he was an adult. He was definitely a very good-looking man. I looked through rows and rows of picture frames when I spot a picture of Randy and an unfamiliar lady. Randy has his wrapped around her shoulders and the both of them were smiling happily towards the camera. Maybe this lady is Randy's ex; I shrugged and went to sit on the sofa.

About 30 mins later, Randy asked for me to be seated at the dining table so that he can served dinner, I did as I was told, and a few moments later, Randy came out with Lasagne, a bowl of salad and spaghetti meatballs, as I dig into the spaghetti, I was impressed that it was very tasty. "Its delicious Randy." I beamed and he smiled at me. "I'm so glad you like it."

After we had finished our dinner, Randy said that he wants to tell me something and gestured me to sit over on his huge sofa, as I went to sat on the comfortable sofa, Randy too came and sat beside me.

He looks at me with those viper eyes and I felt my heart beating again, "Ermmm Kat, I hope you are not mad at what I'm about to tell you, I have been nursing a huge crush on you ever since we first met. I understand that you are married and you have a kid, but even though I tell myself that, I still can't seem to stop thinking about you. I like you very much Kat." His confession left me stumped and I can't help noticing that he was a nervous wreck while telling me that he likes me, and I find it very adorable. As soon as he confessed, he scrutinized my face for any signs of anger, I bit my lower lip and turned back to face him. By now our faces were so close to each other...

"Randy to tell you the truth, I have fallen for you since the first time we met too. I know that I shouldn't have these kind of thoughts, but I can't help it." I said softly, he seems surprised to hear my confession and before he could react, I pulled him closer towards me and I leaned in to kissed his lips, Randy was taken aback, but he slowly responds and we began kissing furiously, as our kiss gets heated, my cell that I have placed on Randy's table rang.

I was startled but I quickly break away from the kiss to answer it.

"Hello.." I answered breathlessly.

"Kat, do you want me to pick you up at the office now?" Phil asked

SHIT..! It is Phil on the Phone...!

"Ermmm its okay, Phil you don't have to picked me up since I'm coming home in an hour." I told him.

"Okay Kat, I'll be waiting for you." Phil added before hanging up.

"Is that Phil?" Randy asked, as I straightened my dress and went back to sit next to him on the sofa.

I nod my head, "Yes it is."

Randy seems to look guilty, "Did I went out of line again Katie?" he asked softly.

"No, you did not." I shook my head and rest my head against his chest to feel his heartbeat; I then looked up at him. "Randy I know that what we did is wrong, I wish that we would have met sooner." I said softly as Randy cupped my face gently with his hands and gaze into my eyes. "Katie, starting from now is what matters, I know that what we did is wrong, but I'm willing to take a chance. I really love you Katie." he added. "I love you too Randy." I said as I pulled him into a kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>[Izy's POV]<strong>

Mike brought me back to the office. He shut off the ignition, and turned to me. I cupped his face with my hand and gave him a kiss.

"I guess I'll see you later." I smiled.

"Yeah. See you later."

I grabbed my bag and got out. I walked over to my car and opened the door. Before getting in I glanced back at Mike and smiled. I got inside and drove back home. Luckily Evan wasn't home. I got inside and headed straight for the shower. I washed up, and changed and did my hair. I reapplied my makeup and rushed back to the office. Getting inside, I walked into my office and set my stuff down.

"Bella?"

I jumped when I heard Evan's voice and turned around.

"Evan! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, well you didn't come home last night. I was worried. Are you okay?"

He looked so tired, I felt kinda bad.

"Yes Honey, I'm fine." I replied, faking a smile.

"Where were you?"

He pulled me into an embrace and gave me a kiss.

"I went out to the club for some drinks with some co-workers. I had a little too much to drink so I stayed the night in a hotel nearby." I lied. "I didn't think it'd be too good to drink and drive."

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't. But anyways, I have to get going. I have a match with Miz tonight. Are you gonna watch?"

As soon as he said Miz, my heart started to race.

"Miz?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mike Mizanin? I believe you've met with him, haven't you?"

"I don't know. I meet with a lot of people in a day. I'd have to see him to know if I have or not."

As Evan left, my mind started going crazy. Did he know anything? Maybe I was just being paranoid. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I really need to talk to somebody about this before I lose my mind. But the question is, who?

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

As I parked the car in the garage, I make my way to the house when I saw Phil waiting for me out on the porch. "Phil why are you waiting for me?" I asked.

"I was worried for you babe, what took you so long?" he asked as he ushered me into the house. I removed my Burberry Prorsum pink trench coat and hanged it in the hangar.

"Sorry Phil, I was getting a headache in the middle of designing something and so I took a rest inside the office and I didn't mean to worry you." I said softly as he massaged my shoulders gently. "You should have told me babe, I could have picked you up." he added.

"Nah its okay Phil, don't worry I'll be fine." I kissed him and headed up to my room.

I took off my clothes and went for a quick shower, after a soothing night bath, I blow dry my hair and reminisced those moments that I've just had with Randy. I have finally found the passion in a relationship that I have been searching for so long. Randy is the flame that keeps our love alive. The way he looks at me sends chill down my spine. I was in a zone when Phil came into our room and seeing me sitting down on the love seat, he asked "Hey honey why aren't you in bed yet?" and before I could react, he lifted me up from the couch and placed me on the bed. "Hey Phil what are you doing?" I giggled. "Getting my wife to sleep." he answered and I added, "Oh no are you gonna give me one of your go to sleep finisher to put me to sleep?" I teased. "No of course not." he laughed and then he cupped my face with his hands before gazing into my eyes, "Baby I really love you" he says softly, and I felt really guilty, since my feelings for him is not the same. I stroked his cheek and mumbled "I love you too" and gave him a goodnight kiss before resting my head on the pillow. He switched off the bedroom light and we went to bed.

After an hour of tossing and turning, I got out of bed and glancing over at Phil, I was relieved that he was fast asleep. I make my way to the living room and as I sat on the couch, I kept wondering if Randy is asleep or he is awake...?

* * *

><p><strong>[Randy POV]<strong>

I sat on the love seat and kept recalling the kiss that we just had a few hours ago. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that Kat actually likes me. I'm willing to take any chances to be with Kat. I know that its selfish of me to be involved with a married woman but no matter what I do, I can't forget her. That kiss was mind-blowing.. I kept thinking about her when my phone rang, I answered it and it turns out to be Katie...

"Hello Kat, didn't expect that you would call this late.." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry to bother you Rands, but I can't get to sleep." she answered.

"Nah its okay, I can't get to sleep either. Maybe it's because you weren't here with me.." I added jokingly.

I hear her giggling before she added, "I know that this sounds crazy, but I wish that I could come over and be with you."

"I wish for that too" I sighed... "Is Phil asleep?" I asked her.

"Yep he is, been asleep for the past one hour" she answered

"Kat, shall I pop over to your office tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, would love that Randy. Well... Randy I got to go now, I'm gonna forced myself to sleep since I need to get up early. I love you."

"I love you too Kat and Good Night." We both hung up and I went up to my room to get some sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

**[The Next Morning]**

I yawn as I blow dry my hair, I quickly applied my makeup and change into a blue V-neck Backless Halter Cocktail Mini Dress. I walked down the stairs and as Phil looks up at me, he started whistling and I smiled at him as he walks up to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulder he pulled me closer towards him. "Phil I got to go, I'm running late alright." I giggled as he plants small kisses on my shoulder.

"Alright, will see you later, since I'll be having a match with Randy tonight." he added. "W-what Randy..?" I asked looking puzzled. "Yes Randy the Viper, I'm going one on one with him." he corrected me as I shook my head.

As I walked to the door, I turned back at Phil, "Good Luck on your match tonight honey." I smiled and putting on my Diesel Cobretti Sunglasses I walked out the door and headed to my Audi...

I arrived at half past 9AM, and I was just sorting out a few fabrics when Izy walks in to the room. "Hi Izy, what's up? Its been a few days since I last saw you? Are you sick girl?" I asked looking concerned.

She smiled, "Ermmm yea...I was not feeling well and so I took a few days off." she shrugged and sat on the chair in front of me.

"Ummm Kat... there's ummm...something I need to tell you about? But I don't know if this is the right time? I think I'm gonna lose my mind if I just kept these to myself and then I thought of you and I know that I can always count on you Kat." she finished and I couldn't help noticing that she seems perturbed by something that I have no idea of, and she kept fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat...

"What is it girl? Is something bothering you? Of course you can count on me, I'm your best friend remember." I assured her and pat her shoulder gently...

There was a long pause but finally she looks up at me and nods her head, and began to tell me...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it<strong>

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have Co-Written this story with my very close friend RKORyder, she is like a sister to me. Please go and read her stories and trust me she is an Awesome Writer. :)**

**We would also would like to dedicate this story to Blairx6661 & Luneara Eclipse, both whom are fantastic writers themselves. Plz go and check out their stories.**

**We also would like to thank Blairx6661, Luneara Eclipse, XXxSoloChickxXX, Azumi Gaiden, Ali Amnesia and to all whom have read this story.**

**All WWE Superstars belongs to the WWE, only Katie and Isabella belongs to us.**

**This is the last chapter and we would liked to thank everybody that has read & reviewed and also for those who have Alert/Favorite these story. Thanks to all.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

I was a nervous wreck and I can't believed that Izy really has an affair with Mike...! But I'm no different since I did it too and I paused for a while and contemplate if I should let her know

about my fondness for Randy..!

She looks at me intently and I finally blurt everything out. "Well Izy, I don't know where to start."I cleared my throat before continuing, "Well about a few days ago, Randy came to visit me in my office to work with me in a few designs for his new shirt. Everything is as per normal but when I was sketching a big viper for him using a pencil, I didn't realized that as I was sketching, the pencil lead smeared my fingers and as I lightly scratched my face, bits of it got on my cheek and when Randy saw it, he started laughing and when I asked him about it, he told me that I have a smudge on my face and when I tried to wipe it off, I kept missing the spot and finally he wipe it for me and then-." I paused again, as Izy came closer to me..

"And then it all happened too fast girl, Randy leans in to kissed me. I was shocked as hell but as soon as he does that he pulls away from the kiss and next thing that happened was Phil walks into the office, but luckily the kiss was over." I ran my fingers through my sandy brown hair and continued, "I was upset with what Randy has done and the Viper sees that and he did apologized to me, he kept saying that he was caught in a moment and last night, he invited me to his house for dinner, he said that he wanted to cook for me as a way of apologizing for his inappropriate behaviour. I agreed and so we had dinner together and than Randy started confessing his feelings to me and how he really likes me. I was touched and I finally tell him the truth. I told him that I've liked him since I first met him and I finally kissed him, it was a passionate kiss, until Phil called."

"No shit! Phil called?" Izy's eyes widened.

I nod my head, "Yes he did and he wants to picked me up but I told him that I'll be home in an hour. After I hung up with Phil, I went to sit next to Randy and he told me that he's willing to do anything just to get me. He's willing to take a chance Izy.." I told her softly.

She shook her head and I smiled at her. "You should know by now, how unhappy I am to be married to Phil, but its not Phil's fault, it's mine. Phil has been a wonderful husband and a loving father but its not enough to satisfy me. I craved another thing and that is intensity and spark in a relationship and I felt that our marriage lacks that. But when Randy came along, our romance was on fire..! Something that Phil couldn't have with me. I'm torn Izy, I don't know if I should just separate from Phil or not? What should I do? Lacey needs Phil and she needs me too. Sometimes I feel that if we didn't have a child together, things would be more better, if I just left him!" I finished as Izy pulled me into a hug.

"I really know what you mean Kat, I'm the same too. My relationship with Evan has been mild and boring. There's just no fire in our marriage life and just like Randy, Mike is the one that really knows me better. We kiss like no other and I felt guilty for doing that to Evan but I really have no choice. Mistakes happen..!

* * *

><p><strong>[Izy POV]<strong>

I was working on a design for Alex Riley when my phone beeped signalling a message. I picked it up and smiled. It was from Mike.

Hey. How's your day going? I miss you a lot.

I bit my lip and replied back. A couple moments later he responded.

I'm coming back into town tonight. I need to see you again. Dinner at 7 and dessert at my place. What do you say?

I looked at the time. 5:30. I replied back; "Perfect. Pick me up at work?"

Sure. I'll pick you up in an hour. Can't wait. Love you.

I put my phone back on the table and grinned. I went back to work on my design. By the time I finished it 6:25. Smiling I put away my designs and cleaned up before grabbing my stuff. I walked down the hallway and hit the button, and waited until the doors opened. As soon as I got inside I picked up.

"I really missed you." Mike grinned before giving me a kiss. Just a normal kiss and yet it was filled with so much passion.

'I missed you a lot too." I smiled as we broke apart. The elevator reached the lobby and the doors slid open. Since the beginning of the affair, we agreed not to show much affection in public. Just in case we were seen.

"So how's little Ari doing?" Mike asked as we got our food.

"He's great! I swear he's getting cuter every day." I chuckled.

We ate mostly in silence only speaking here and there. Afterwards, we headed back to Mike's place.

"So, what's for dessert?" I asked.

Turning he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are." He said, pressing his lips against mine.

He deepen the kiss an I stopped him by pulling away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

Grinning mischievously grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

As we were kissing on the bed my phone started to ring.

"Let it go to voicemail." Mike mumbled as he continued to kiss me.

"Babe, I can't. what if it's an emergency?"

He groaned as I got up and went over to my bag and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Honey. Is everything okay? It's after 11 and I noticed you haven't come home yet."

After Eleven? I looked over that the clock in the room and my eyes widened. Sure enough it was 11:45. I cursed under my breath.

"Honey? Are you there?"

'Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I got caught up in my designs, I didn't notice the time. I'll just finish up and I'll be on my way home.

After I hung up I looked at Mike.

"That was Evan. It's almost 12! I have to get going."

I walked over to the bed and gave him a kiss and gathered my things and left.

* * *

><p><strong>[1 Month Later]<strong>

**[Katie POV]**

My love affair with Randy has been continuing for the past 1 month, without Phil knowing. Randy is just so irresistible and no matter what I do, he always filled my thoughts during the day and night.

I was in my office when someone knocked on my door after asking the person to come in, I grinned from ear to ear for it was Randy, Oh boy was he dashing wearing that hot blue tee and blue jeans.

He came into my room and walked towards me. I stood up and he gave me a kiss. "Why are you here Randy?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. "To see you of course." He exclaims with a smile before he locks the door behind him and turned his attention back to me. "Do you missed me that much?" I asked.

He raises an eyebrow, "Yeah of course Kat, how about you? Do you missed me?"

I shook my head hinting yes, and kissed him. A few moments later I pulled away and went back to my desk and Randy just stood there grinning mischievously at me.

"What is it Randy?" I smirked.

He walked over to sit on the chair in front of me, "Nothing its just that you look so sexy tonight." he smirked mischievously again.

"No Randy, no hanky-panky here baby" I teased as my phone rang, I quickly answered it...

"MUMMMMYYYY...!" Lacey wailed

"Hello Baby, you there?" I asked frantically.

"I want you mummy." she wailed loudly over the phone.

A while later our new helper Luciana took the receiver from Lacey and spoke to me.

"Mam' Lacey is crying and she wouldn't go to sleep till you are back." she said.

"What happened? Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Oh Sir is out." she replied.

Oh No! Where the heck is Phil?

I spoke back into the receiver, "Luciana listen, tell Lacey I'll be home in bout '30 minutes alright and asked her to stop crying." I added before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes in frustration and Randy asks, "What's going on? Is Lacey alright?"

"Yeah she is, its just one of her temper tantrums. If Phil is not in the house, she'll expects me to be at home. If not then she refuses to go to sleep." I added softly as I reached out for my portfolio.

"I have to be back home Randy, I'm so sorry. But I'll see ya tomorrow." He got up and after we kissed, the both of us walked out of the office.

I reached home and quickly went up to Lacey's room. Luciana is trying to soothe her and once Lacey saw me, her eyes brighten up and she ran towards me, "Mommyyyyy"

I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "What's the matter Lace? Why can't you get to sleep?" I asked her nicely as I placed her on the bed.

"I don't wanna shweeeep." she said and I just giggled, since she pronounced sleep as shweeep.

"But you have to sleep okay, little girls have to be in bed or else the boogeyman will come and catch you." I added.

"Okay I'll shweeeep." she said in her cutesy voice and once I tucked her in, I waited for her to sleep and soon enough in matter of a few minutes, she has fallen into a slumber.

I smiled and kissed her forehead before I slowly walked out of her room.

I went down to the living room when I saw Phil walked into the house.

"Where were you?" I asks him.

"I was at Vince's office for a meeting." he replied, looking puzzled.

"Don't you know that Lacey has been crying and asking me to come home cause you were not there." I added flatly.

He run his fingers through his dark hair and walked towards me, "Look I'm sorry sweetheart, it was just for a little while and I figured that Lacey won't mind."

I rolled my eyes, "Phil I've just wasted a trip back home." I rambled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Kat, it won't happened again." he said in a guilty kind of manner.

I paused for a while, "Its okay then you're forgiven." I added as Phil pulled me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Izy POV ]<strong>

I snuggled closer to Mike as we laid on his bed. He pressed a kiss to my neck and smiled.

"I love you so much." He mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too."

I sighed and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I don't know how much longer I can do this, Mike."

'What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't think I can keep this up any longer."

"Keep what up?"

"Lying to Evan. I need to tell him about us. He needs to know."

He pulled me closer and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"When do you want to do this?"

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm going with you to tell him."

I thought about this for a moment then looked him straight in the eye. "Tonight."

We got re dressed and hopped into his car and headed to my house.

We pulled into the driveway and saw Evan's car. Mike parked and gently gave my hand a squeeze.

"Ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand. We walked up the little path to the front door and I turned the handle.

"Evan?" I called as we walked into the house. A few moments later he came walking down the hallway room, Ari's room.

"Hey Honey. Wow you're ear-"

He stopped mid sentence as he seen Mike. He looked down at our hands and back to me.

"What's going on? Why is he here?"

I felt bad. He looked really hurt!

"Evan...We need to talk."

We walked over to the living room and sat down.

"I can't do this anymore. Mike and I have been seeing each other behind your back for quite a while now.."

Evan's jaw dropped as he stared at me in disbelief.

'What?" He asked, so softly is was a little more than a whisper.

"I cheated on you, Evan. I needed to tell you the truth. I'm sorry."

Evan shook his head. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I'm not in love with you Evan. Our relationship is empty. There's nothing really there. No spark no nothing. The only reason we got married is because of Ari. He's the main reason I've stayed."

I was starting to tear up as I spoke.

"I want a divorce. I love Mike. Please let me have a divorce and visitation rights for our son. That's all I'm asking for. You can keep the house and cars. Ari can even stay with you if you want.

Evan got up and excused himself and walked off. He came back an hour later and sat down.

"Alright. I'll give you the divorce and visitation rights." He said.

He didn't look at me or Mike as he spoke.

"But please just come visit Ari often."

"I promise. Thank Evan."

I got up and gave him a hug before Mike and I said goodbye to Ari and left.

_**2 years later**_

Evan and I got a divorce. About a year later, he met a sweet woman named AJ and got remarried. I'm happily married to Mike and 7 months pregnant with our first child. It's a girl.

I'm still working as a designer for the WWE.

I see Ari three sometimes four times a week and he stays at mine and Mike's place every other weekend.

I'm so glad that I told Evan about our affair. Now I can really sit back and enjoy life.

* * *

><p><strong>[Katie POV]<strong>

I was in the office with Randy when he came closer and gave me a kiss, the next thing that happened was so fast that I didn't have time to react, as we kissed Phil came into the office and caught us off-guard!

His eyes widened in horror, and before Randy could react, Phil dashed towards us and punched Randy. Phil then started getting in Randy's face and shoving him against the wall, I screamed at Phil and asked him to stop. He looks so sad and I felt so bad. He kept uttering, "Why did you have to do this to me Kat? I love you." There were tears in his eyes, and it really breaks my heart to see him like this.

I started to cry, "I-I'm sorry Phil, things just isn't the same between us, I've found a new love." I added as Phil stared at me for a long while before storming out of the office. I tried to run after him but it's of no use...

I started wailing as Randy pulled me into a hug. "This is wrong Randy, Phil is really sad and it breaks my heart." I told him.

"But Phil needs to know Kat, we can't just kept this away from him. He has to know about us." Randy assured me...

**2 years later**

I finally separated with Phil and marry Randy, Phil gets custody of Lacey, because I know that she really loves him and would rather be with her daddy rather than with me.

Phil and I have came to a mutual understanding with each other and he's no longer mad at Randy. Phil did came over to my house twice a week so that I can see Lacey, my little girl is 4 years old now and is a proud big sister to my 3-mth old baby son with Randy that we named Perry.

I've quit being a designer and became a stay at home mum since that's what Randy wants. I still felt sad for Phil and I hoped that he'll meet his dream girl soon, because he's a really great husband and father.

I'm glad that I finally found what I was looking for, a great husband and a new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
